


Dance your lights off

by rulolarata



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, canon girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulolarata/pseuds/rulolarata
Summary: Karolina Dean is an ardient Dazzler fan but she has never been to one of her concerts, furthermore, her girlfriend, Nico is on very friendly speaking terms with Dazzler, but Karolina walks around eggshells about it because she knows Nico is very private about her past. So it's a complete surprise when Nico gives her Dazzler's nest concert tickets as an anniversary present.Karolina would get to see her idol perform and she'll get to know her girlfriend better.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Dance your lights off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Ahhh, It's so good to be back! I haven't write in quite a while and was so nice to finally have the time to put something cute and fluffy together. That's what you're gonna find int his fic, pure undiluted sweetness and good fun.
> 
> This fic is based on the current Runaways comic published by Marvel, which by the way, you should totally buy, it's amazing and fun and cute and your life would be better if you read it :D
> 
> Enjoy!

There are several constants in the universe, the speed of light in the vacuum, gravity, the Planck constant, and of course, how much Karolina Dean likes Dazzler’s music. Well, _like_ is such an understatement, since she was introduced to Dazzler at eleven years old and she was immediately hooked: By age fifteen she had all Dazzler records at the time and knew most of the songs by heart.

When her life got derailed (what a lame euphemism) and was forced to run away with her found family, one of the things that kept her alive was music; don’t laugh, it may sound dramatic but it’s no exaggeration, few things gave her comfort back then, music was a way to, albeit temporally, forget her world was upside down and just enjoy something for a few minutes.

But, as much as Karolina likes Dazzler, she has never been to one of her concerts, there was always something that got in the way. At first it was because she was a runaway with little or no money available, then, when things finally calmed down, she had other priorities, school mainly and spending time with her girlfriend at the time. The worst for her was when she found out Dazzler had retired from making music and was in a self-discovery journey, then, when Dazzler resurfaced as a roller derby player, Karolina desperately wanted to go see one of her matches, out of respect and genuine interest in the sport, of course, but also because the idea of Allison Blair literally kicking butt did things to her. But Karolina never went, and Dazzler retired from that too soon after.

But life made Karolina a solid, in the last year Dazzler reformed her old band, Lightbringer, and it’s been releasing new music! A dream come true! Oh, yeah, she also got her family back and Nico Minoru is finally her girlfriend, that’s good too; the point is, now that Lightbringer was active again, Karolina swore to every god available she will go see them.

After a few weeks, Dazzler finally announced that the Lightbringer _All Inclusive_ tour would start in the US and then travel across the world and details would be released soon. Karolina was ecstatic, this was her chance! She’s been keeping tabs on show dates for days, sometimes refreshing Lithbringer’s site and social media several times a minute, but so far, the only info available on the site was a few teasers and the description of the tour that, much like every Dazzler song, she memorized by heart.

And this is a situation Karolina can barely stand, she needs to know! It’s worse because Nico has an inside source! her freaking girlfriend knows Dazzler, she knows her! like for real, they were teammates once, Nico has her number and all and, as far as Karolina knows, she texts her silly memes and cat pictures! On a first name basis! But Nico doesn’t like to talk about her past, Karolina knows is painful for her to talk about that stuff and is aware that is a touchy subject, so she doesn’t push it, no matter how bad she wants to, at the very least, know a tiny bit about her time with the A-Force.

So, imagine her surprise when Nico gets home from work one day with an unexpected gift.

“- Happy anniversary!” Nico said enthusiastically, she extends her hand towards Karolina handing her an envelope.

“- Uhm, our anniversary is in two months” Karolina said, she’s a bit suspicious but she takes the envelope nonetheless.

“- I know that” Nico responded “- But trust me, this gift couldn’t wait”

“- If this is a giftcard for lingerie like the one at Valentines Day, I swear to God…” Karolina says, there’s no malice in her words though, that Valentine’s day certainly was a surprise, but it was cute, and truth be told, she had a lot of fun that day.

“- Open it!” Nico exclaims, she’s almost hoping on the balls of her feet, her enthusiasm is contagious, Karolina is getting as excited as her.

Trying, and almost failing, to not let her hands shake, Karolina opens the envelope and pulls out two tickets, she has to read them twice, these are concert tickets to be exact, concert tickets for the new Lightbringer _All Inclusive_ tour, “- Nico…” Karolina gasps “- How…? The tickets are not for sale yet…” She looks at her girlfriend with her mouth slightly open and a dumbfounded expression.

Nico shrugs “- Oh, well, you know, I know someone” She says “- And that’s not all, check the envelope again.

Karolina does, reaching further down in the envelope she founds two badges, “- Oh my god!! Special pit passes?!” Now Karolina wants to explode, this means she will have the best seats in the whole arena, as close and personal as one can be with the band.

Nico just shrugs again smiling coyly. Whatever she wanted to say it gets cut short when Karolina all but launches to her, hugs her tightly and pepper her face with kisses “- Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Karolina says between kisses “- Seriously, how did you get them?!”

“- Ok, I was talking to Allison the other day and she told me her new tour would kickstart in L.A.” Nico says, her smug grin still adorning her face “- I asked if I could buy tickets early, she said yes, so, I take you liked my surprise?”

Karolina takes the tickets and passes close to her chest and smiles at the silliness of it, they’re simple pieces of printed carton and yet they mean so much to her “- You’re the best, Nico” She’s surprised Nico blatantly admitted to talk to Allison (she does call Dazzler Allison!) but Karolina doesn’t comment on it fearing it might be pushing too hard.

“- No, Karrie, you’re the best” Nico replies “- And you deserve the best, which is why I don’t know why you stick up with me” 

Someday Karolina will get used to her girlfriend’s self deprecating sense of humor, for now she hugs Nico and plants a few more kisses juts for good measure “- You, lady, are amazing” She kisses Nico once again “- Now, this means I have to get ready for the concert!”

“- The concert is in like a month from now, babe” Nico says.

“- Exactly!” Karolina says “- Barely enough time, c’mon, I’m taking you shopping right now”

-

The day of the concert Karolina hurries herself to get to the Hostel early, she gets enough time to have a quick bath, eat something light and healthy and, of course, carefully picking her outfit for the evening, this is the first time she’ll see Dazzler live ever! Everything must be perfect, she chooses a pair of high waisted washed out jeans and her favorite and most comfortable snickers: a pair of Van Dyne’s, and a Lightbringer t-shirt turned crop top, Karolina lays out the clothes on the bed and, for the moment, changes into comfortable sweatpants and oversized shirt.

It’s still early and she has nothing to do but wait ‘till Nico come home but her neat freak instincts kick in, she decides it would be better to clean the place a little, the Hostel is empty except for her, the rest of her family having other things to do. Karolina seizes de opportunity and plugs her phone in the living room speakers, the playlist almost choose itself, it’s a Lightbringer one mixed up with some of Dazzler’s earlier work.

Karolina is cleaning the kitchen, putting some mugs in the cupboard and dancing to the music when Nico enters the Hostel, instead of go and greet her girlfriend she stands at the door watching Karolina, not in a creepy way mind you, she just loves seeing her Karrie this carefree and relaxed, listen to music and having a little fun “- My God, I love you” she gets so distracted she can’t suppress saying it out loud.

Karolina turns at once, a huge smile plastered on her face “- Nico!” She says and hurries herself to embrace her girlfriend in a tight hug.

“- Sorry if I startled you” Nico says returning the hug.

“- You didn’t” Karolina responds and plants a kiss on Nico’s forehead “- You might want to go change, we have to leave early, traffic is a killer at this hour”

“- I want to fly” Nico spurts.

“- I’m sorry?” Karolina asks, part of her in shock.

“- I want to fly to the concert” Nico clarifies “- It will be fun”

Karolina really is surprised, she loves to rainbow up and fly every chance she gets, she also knows that while Nico is capable of flight she is a lot more discreet about it, preferring to do it at night or in scarcely populated areas, their fly dates normally occur either at night or when they go someplace quiet in the country side.

“- Are you sure?” Karolina asks “- The Staples Center isn’t exactly isolated or anything”

“- Of course!” Nico replies “- You said it, traffic is a killer at this hour, flying is so much faster”

“- Okay, then we have a little more time, you’re in a good mood today” Karolina comments. Nico just smiles back, “- You could get some rest, then”

“- I was thinking the same” Nico says “- But if you need help here…” She asks pointing at the kitchen.

“- Oh, don’t worry, I was just finishing up, go, I’ll catch you in a minute”

Nico does as she’s told and go to their room while Karolina takes the better part of an hour tidying up the living room too before going upstairs. When she their shared room she sees her girlfriend leaned over the dresser applying dark lipstick carefully, Nico already changed into her outfit for the night leaving Karolina speechless; her girlfriend opted for aesthetics rather than comfort, wearing a tight fitting dark distress pants that match her black suede boots and, instead of a normal top, the ever fashionably dramatic Nico Minoru is wearing only a bra under a long sleeved fishnet top and a stylized harness forming a pentagram on her chest, a collection of rings, earrings and nails perfectly polished (in black of course) complete the look; Karolina is devouring her with her eyes.

“- Are you-- uhm- - wearing only that?” Karolina asks begging to all the gods for the answer to be yes.

“- With my jacket over it, yeah” Nico answers joyfully. She takes her jacket and dons it. She looks beyond hot, witchy, sophisticated, even menacing, she adores this kind of look, and it has the bonus that is the exact kind of appeal that Karolina finds irresistible.

“- Maybe I don’t want to go to the concert anymore” Karolina says flatly.

Nico chuckles, amused by Karrie’s bluntness “- Cute, now go change” She says “- This one’s special and I don’t want to be late”

Karolina smiles and steps closer to Nico and plants a kiss on her lips, just long enough to leave her girlfriend a little breathless “- I suppose you’re right” She says “- Give me a few minutes” She walks to the bed where she left her clothes already picked and neatly folded, she ditches her sweatpants and shirt without batting an eye, Karolina smiles to herself when she hears the gasp coming from Nico’s direction. As much as it amuses her she doesn’t tease further and keeps dressing herself.

“- No! Take longer!” Nico exclaims.

“- I thought you didn’t want to be late” Karolina laughs.

“- Yeah, you’re right, shame, though” Nico shrugs.

Karolina finishes dressing up, applies her makeup and accessorize lightly. Her style contrasts with Nico’s but doesn’t clashes, not for the first time she thinks they make an adorable couple “- Alright, all done, let’s go”

“- Right” Nico nods, “- Just let me get my Staff” Nico says, she picks a needle from her drawer and uses it to draw the Staff of One.

No matter how many times she sees Nico doing this, Karolina thinks she will always be a bit disturbed by the sight of Nico summoning the Staff, the bloodletting, the ominous chant and the sight of the Staff unsheathing itself from Nico’s chest; it’s mercifully short, though, so, they’re outside the Hostel ready to take flight in no time.

Karolina takes her bracelet off, her light coming out immediately, she’s pretty excited and is easy to tell in her Majesdane form, the light she projects is a mirror of her mental state, streaks of pink and soft orange are her happy colors. Karolina smiles at Nico feeling a little embarrassed to show how excited she is, but Nico just offers a warm smile in return. They hold hands and take to the sky together. Yeah, it’s corny, holding hands while flying, and many of their friends teased them about it (in good spirits, obviously) but Karolina loves it, if she gets to do one thing for the rest of her life that would be flying alongside Nico.

Five minutes into the flight and Karolina noticed something strange, they’re not the only ones flying towards the Staples Center; from the distance she can see several other figures approaching it from every direction, another couple even passes by and wave at them. She starts to get a little suspicious, is this why Nico insisted on flying? Is there another meaning to so many people openly flying in LA? Did Allison Dazzler tell Nico something about it? Is this a feature of the show? “- So many people flying today” She says trying to sound nonchalant.

“- Oh yeah” Nico says “- It’s kind of normal, Allison is the biggest mutant star in the world, these things happen, even when she was in the roller derby ring”

There it is again, Nico talking willingly about her time with A-Force, is that getting better? Is Nico being more open with that? Can they talk freely about it? Karolina opts to, again, not push the issue and remains silent earning a curious look from Nico; she lets it slide because this day is about having fun.

They reach the arena soon after, Karolina felt a little weird about landing in the middle of the street but no one was really paying them any mind, there’s a lot of people way more interesting than them in the crowd, people with wings, cybernetic prosthetics, or some extra arms, skin in the hues of every color of the rainbow (she might have stared a little too long at a girl with violet skin) or people that float instead of walking; she counts at least four people whit conceptual bodies rather than physical, she even spots a small group of majesdanians buying t-shirts from a street vendor. The further they walk to the entrance the harder it gets to discern who is a mutant or an alien or inhuman or simply a human; Karolina is loving this, “- This is incredible” She says and takes Nico’s hand, “- Is it always like this with Dazzler’s shows?” She dares to ask.

Nico offers her a smile “- Kind of, yeah, I mean, even in her roller derby days you could always spot a few mutants in the crowd cheering for her”

Karolina smiles at the offhand comment, she almost clasp back her suppressor bracelet but decides against it, for once, she’s not standing out with her powers on, and that is such a rare occurrence she wants to make it last, Nico gives her a warm smile when she notices Karolina putting the bracelet in her pocket. After taking a deep breath she keeps walking to where the line for show starts “- C’mon, let’s get in the line” She says and tries to walk but Nico doesn’t move.

“- Oh, don’t worry about the line” Nico says and takes the special passes and leads Karolina straight to the door, there, the security guards argued a bit about the Staff of One being a security risk, but Nico just explained she’s a witch and that the Staff is part of her, after making the Staff standing on its own and making it fly towards her a few times to prove that in fact is a magical object the guards exchange the passes for a couple of badges with a cord to wear them around the neck; then they’re directed to a small secluded area with comfortable seats and a cooler with a few water bottles, the place is empty for the moment, Nico sits and Karolina does the same at her side leaning her head on Nico’s shoulder. Neither of them noticed at first but a young waitress approaches them and offers them some fruit from a tray; Nico takes a plate with assorted fruit in it and thanks the waitress before she leaves.

“- Feel like we’re getting a VIP treatment” Karolina comments stealing a slice of melon from Nico’s plate.

“- Pretty much, Allison told me she sends special tickets to some friends and the rest go for charities or she gives them a way to regular fans just to surprise them” Nico says.

Karolina gets another curious look from her girlfriend at the mention of Dazzler, and again she doesn’t push further, contenting herself from what Nico has already offered.

They keep making idle chat and just enjoying each other company, but, slowly, people begin to arrive, in less than an hour there are twenty six people in the VIP area patiently waiting for the show to start. At first, everyone keeps to themselves, but the excitement of the upcoming show loses their tongues, they’re all talking like lifelong friends in no time. The most asked question is _what are you?_ Which makes Karolina smile for some reason, most of the group is composed by mutants but there are also a few aliens and inhumans into the mix, the only two regular humans are the mother of one of the mutant girls and Nico, although she is a witch and Karolina isn’t sure if that counts or not.

Finally, the show is about to start, and the group is led to a, small pit right in front of the stage, they can’t be any closer to the band, the pit has ample room for all of them with chairs placed in case they need to sit down.

The show starts with a couple of local opening bands, they’re good an keep their act entertaining but short enough not to make the audience unhappy, Karolina memorizes their names and plans to buy a record or two from them.

The energy in the arena almost explodes when the lights go off, the anticipation mixed with the opening bands left the audience just ready; but even that pales in comparison to the moment Allison Blair steps into the stage.

Now Karolina gets it, Dazzler opens her show in a literal flash of light and sound, electric guitar on hand, playing the first accords of her new single, an energetic, fast paced beat that sends the arena into an uproar that Dazzler, using her mutant powers, transforms into the most elaborate light show Karolina has ever seen (and that comes from someone who can manipulate light herself)

After the first song, Allison lets the arena cheer her band for a couple of minutes before addressing the audience “- Ah! It’s so good to be back! I get you guys missed me?” She says over the microphone, the audience roar its agreement and Dazzler grins at its response, again, she lets the cheering dyes out a little “- Well, let me tell you, I’ve missed you all too, and we really need to catch up!!” Dazzler shouts and starts playing one of her old hits.

Karolina has been ecstatic since the very beginning; she laughs and sings and dance to every song and, to her surprise, Nico does too, Karolina knows her girlfriend was not as enthusiastic about Dazzler as her, preferring some other musicians with a bit more of an edge and she may not know the lyrics (with the proper inflection) of every song like Karolina does, but is clear she’s having a great time too, specially, when Lightbringer plays some of the more edgy songs in their repertoire.

About half a concert away, just when Karolina was seriously considering flying over the arena to get an outrageously over priced soda, Dazzler makes a little pause and address the people again “- So, today is a very special day” She says and pauses momentarily, “- Today, one of the bravest, more badass women I’ve ever met has come to see me play!” As usual, the publics erupts in a barrage of cheering, Dazzler lets it die before speaking again “- And not only that, she told me she’s celebrating her first anniversary with her equally brave and even more badass girlfriend!!” Karolina didn’t even register the public going absolutely nuts.

Nico takes Karolina’s hand and gives it a little squeeze, that brings Karolina back, Nico smiles tentatively, and she responds in kind, out of sheer nervousness more than anything but she smiles nonetheless. There are so many thoughts running through Karolina’s mind, obviously she talked Dazzler into this, she’s thrilled with her girlfriend’s gesture, to both acknowledge their relationship in a very public way but still keeping their privacy (Dazzler never signaled out neither her nor Nico) She’s also incredibly flattered and excited that Nico talks about her with Dazzler, but she can’t shake the feeling that this is no normal in Nico, that she went out of her comfort zone to pull this for Karolina.

Karolina’s train of thoughts gets interrupted when Allison speaks again, “- With that in mind” Alisson says, “- How about we turn this into a proper party?!”

Karolina feels Nico pulling her closer “- Karrie? You’re not mad I told Allison about us, right?” She asks.

“- Of course not!” Karolina says, “- I just didn’t know you still had contact with her”

“- Well, yeah” Nico says, “- She’s my friend” Karolina doesn’t push it further, she smiles and starts dancing along.

The events of the night finally catch up on her, this has been such a great day, so many milestones for Karolina, she can’t stop grinning, and just when she thinks the night couldn’t be better, Dazzler starts playing Karolina’s favorite song of hers, _Dance your lights off_ , a retro sounding piece that resembles the old San Francisco gay club’s style from the early 90’s, Karolina loves it, it’s a weird mix between her always hippie-eske tastes and a second-hand nostalgic feeling for a time she wasn’t even born yet; the strange thing is, it’s a really obscure Dazzler song, one that’s looked over by even her most ardent fans, it’s never mentioned in a top whatever Lightbringer lists and it only appears once in a while in some random playlists on Spotify that Karolina herself made; Nico catches her surprised expression and winks at her, freaking winks at her, this was her doing, no doubt Nico put Allison into playing this song.

That does it, Karolina lets loose and, unconsciously, begins to fly, a few inches at a time and, when she finally sees herself she’s floating ten feet in the air swirling and dancing, she considered going back down but the thought vanished when she saw Nico with her staff raised, a purple glow around her, grinning from ear to ear flying up to meet her.

Not wanting to waste a second, Karolina takes Nico by the hand and pulls her close to her, she spins her girlfriend around and feels, rather than hear, the clamor of the whole arena, she dares a glance at her surroundings and sees a lot more people getting up from their seats or the floor and dance in midair, some in pairs, some in groups, or alone.

Karolina And Nico spins, twirl and fly around each other, dancing to the music, completely enthralled, and then, Karolina hears something else, a new arrangement into the song, an unknown set of new sounds and rhythms embedded into her favorite piece, and it’s not all, she sees another faint glow around them, multicolored and moving; she dares a glance at Dazzler who is raising her hand towards them while she herself keeps signing, the glow circling them is emanating from her. Karolina gets it, Dazzler is using her mutant power to transform their light into sound, what Karolina is hearing is hers and Nico’s song, theirs alone, music as intimate and unique as their love of each other, ethereal, impossible to touch yet perfectly visible for everyone.

This is the best moment in her life, there’s no doubt in Karolina’s mind about it; unable to resist anymore, she surges towards Nico capturing her in a passionate kiss, the surprised yelp of her girlfriend makes Karolina want her even more, she wraps her arms around Nico to give everything of hers to the person she loves the most. In this moment, Karolina Dean is alive; and the rest of the arena looks as alive as she feels, now there’s a lot of people flying around everywhere, some glowing while doing it, some not, even among the people who can’t fly many let their abilities loose showing how diverse and heterogenous the audience is.

It’s funny, it wasn’t until this point when Karolina understands what the name of Dazzler’s tour, _All Inclusive_ , really means, this, this right here, everyone, no matter who or what they are, existing in peace, enjoying something as simple as music, without having to hide or to feel embarrassed about themselves. All Inclusive means everyone is welcome and damn if Dazzler knows how to live up to her word.

The song finally ends, and Karolina considered return to her seat in the middle of the pit but she dismisses the thought quickly, she wants to keep enjoying the music and flying and being free, and for the looks of it, a lot more people had the same idea, many of the flying people get closer to the band, other remain hovering over their seats and some even go to more secluded places in search for some intimacy.

So, Karolina stays floating where she is and hugs Nico from behind, “- Thank you for this” She says in her girlfriend’s ear, “- This is the best day of my life”

Nico offers a smile and leans further into Karolina, turning her head, “- I love you” Nico says and kisses her.

They spend the rest of the concert like that, wrap around in each other’s arms, swirling at the music at times or just floating peacefully singing along (although Nico doesn’t sing that loudly because she is many things, but a singer? Not really)

Finally, the concert ends, Dazzler plays the last song of the night and the lights of the arena turn on, Karolina takes Nico’s hand and heads to the nearest exit, there’s a huge smile plastered on her face that will last a month.

Nico stops Karolina briefly and checks her phone for a moment, then she turns to her girlfriend. “- Hey, so, I don’t know how you’d feel about this, but Allison invited us for a little after-something” Nico says, she starts speaking again after seeing Karrie’s troubled expression, “- It’s totally cool if you don’t want to, I can just tell her that we already have plans or something” Nico starts typing in her phone.

“- No!” Karolina exclaims and grabs Nico’s wrist almost knocking down the phone, “- Sorry, it’s just, I mean, of course I want to go, are you kidding?” Karolina says, “- But, do you want to, Nico?” She asks.

“- Why wouldn’t I?” Nico says, “- I’d love for you to meet Allison”

“- Really?” Karolina asks.

“- Yeah, I wasn’t sure because you’ve getting all weird when I try to bring Allison up all night”

Karolina stares dumbfound at Nico for a moment, finally connecting the dots, “- I was just trying to show some respect, I thought you didn’t like to talk about your past”

The euphemism is not lost to Nico, _her past_ is what Karrie usually says when she means the total shitstorm that was Nico’s life after Murderworld. Nico slaps her head and smiles, catching on why Karolina was being so weird, “- No, Karrie” Nico laughs, “- I mean, yeah, there are some things I don’t like to talk about, but Allison? I love to brag that I know her” She shrugs

“- Are you serious?” Karolina says, Nico just nods innocently – So that means” Karolina continues, “- I could have met freaking Dazzler long ago?”

“- Pretty much” Nico says.

“- Alright, that does it” Karolina says “- We’re gonna go to Dazzler’s after whatever and I’m gonna ask her so many inappropriate questions about you” She says and leads Nico to the exit.

“- Fair enough” Nico laughs, “- Hey, seriously, though, I’m sorry, my communication skills sucks, I’ve been a shitty girlfriend”

Karolina stops and turns at once towards Nico, getting serious all the sudden “- You haven’t, you’re perfect”

“- C’mon, Karrie” Nico says.

“- I mean, you’re flawed as shit” Karolina says and smiles when she sees Nico laughing “- But you’re perfect for me, we both have our issues, sure, but we’re working on them, right?”

“- Right” Nico answers, “- I love you, you know?”

“- I love you too” Karolina says, she smiles warmly at her girlfriend and gives her a quick peck on the lips “- Now, let’s go, I can’t wait to embarrass the crap out of you in front of Dazzler”

“- Alright” Nico says “- Just so you know, I’m gonna be all sweet and saccharine with you in front of her, see how you like that” Nico threatens.

“- Ha! I’m counting on it!” Karolina answers and lets Nico lead the way. This night just keeps getting better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> How you guys like it?
> 
> I know it's not much, and it's just silly cuteness but I had this idea from months ago about arolina and Nico dancing in the air together being disgustingly cute and sweet, plus I can't have enough of these two dorks, I love them.
> 
> Also, there's a bit of self incertion here, Karolina's taste in music? Well, the title of the fic and Karrie's favorite Dazzler song sound like some early 90's Marshal Jefferson but with a modern arrengement.


End file.
